


Yo can y’all answer me a question

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, hello there so like am I overthinking this or..?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Yo can y’all answer me a question

Is a platonic relation ship an actually relationship without any sexual stuff or is it just best friends and stuff? 

Cause if it’s just like being best friends and not romantic partners then it shouldn’t be under shipping right? Idk if I’m over thinking it or not but I’m just wondering.


End file.
